


Inferno

by haechansheaven



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechansheaven/pseuds/haechansheaven
Summary: “Why do you think it’s out here, big boy?”It’s fucking Pavlovian, the way Johnny’s cheeks turn red at the pet name. Swallowing, he shakes his head. “I don’t know.”“Isn’t that cute,” whispers Donghyuck. “He’s clueless.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 29
Kudos: 267





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> ** DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. don’t repost my shit or i’ll bite your fuckin’ achilles tendons like a sheepdog and herd you straight into hell **
> 
> wew. Heh.

July is warm in a pleasant sort of way. It’s not hellish—not yet, anyways—and Johnny is appreciative of the breezes that occasionally drift in from the sea. Donghyuck is grumbling at the sand stuck to his legs as he folds his towel, Mark half-heartedly kicking more in his direction.

It’s a catalyst for chaos, and Johnny hauls extra bags onto his shoulders as Donghyuck begins his chase, which ultimately ends with Mark flung into the water, as always. He’ll never understand what sort of enjoyment Mark gets from egging Donghyuck on. Especially since he always loses.

Well, not _always_, Johnny thinks, holding a towel out for Mark who takes it gratefully. They’re lucky that it’s a short walk to their condo, Donghyuck’s grumbling quickly silenced as they rinse off their feet and bodies at the shower by the pool. There’s something therapeutic about watching the sandy water be rinsed away—out of sight, out of mind.

It falls over the ledge and Johnny turns the faucet off as Mark ambles towards the gate. He can tell that Mark has gotten too much sun from the redness of his cheeks as he turns towards them in the shadow of the overhang. Donghyuck is quick to run to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before running towards their condo. Johnny, in contrast, is content to amble after them, collecting the leftover bags and chairs as Mark meets Donghyuck at the door first.

“It’s sad,” Donghyuck sighs, palm pressed to his cheek, “that we don’t get out here as often as we want. Mark’s parents are always pushing for us to borrow the condo now that they have that new place down in Florida.”

Mark’s response is a non-committal grunt as he fights a one-sided battle against the lock. It’s not a brand-new, five-star sort of condo. It’s old and has seen some shit, as Mark would say, though it gives it character. It’s homey. Mark has memories here and that’s enough of a reason for Johnny to like it. Memories are precious to all of them, after all.

As the door opens, Johnny comes to a conclusion. Air conditioning is certainly God’s greatest gift to man, next to clean water. Johnny feels his shoulders relax as he deposits their beach bags and chairs by the door before making a bee-line to the refrigerator. One, two, three water bottles are tucked against his chest as he turns to Mark and Donghyuck who whisper between one another before looking at Johnny.

He ignores the mischievous nature of their glances in favor of pressing waters into their hands and flinging the bedroom door open to spread his body out on the bed. Outside, the sun is setting and Johnny watches people walk by with mild interest. Water spills down his cheeks and neck. He never was good at the whole drinking while lying down thing. Johnny doesn’t think anyone is, really. He’s especially poor at it, though. He hopes that the water will dry before they go to bed.

There’s the sound of furniture dragging against the flooring, and Johnny croaks out a, “Don’t fuck up the flooring,” before his gaze trails up at the ceiling. Even if you do nothing but sit on the beach and stare at the ocean, you feel drained.

_It’s the sun_, Johnny’s mom told him. And the dehydration. He finishes the bottle of water just as Donghyuck appears in the doorway. His smile is too large for it to be innocent, though Johnny simply smiles back. He’s too tired to question the nature of Donghyuck’s smile. Johnny has learned to take what they give to him as it comes. Things are easier that way.

“Sleepy?” Donghyuck asks, head tilting to the side.

“Nah,” Johnny pushes himself off the bed, “Just catching my second wind. You know.”

Mark’s laugh trails in from the living room area. It’s small enough that it’s barely faded as it travels through the condo. Donghyuck, rolling his eyes, pulls away from the doorway to yell at Mark. “What’re you laughing at, stupid?” he shouts, stomping out of sight. It’s Johnny’s cue to walk towards the doorway.

Johnny takes the moment to stare at himself in the wall of mirrors that fills the kitchen. Though to call it a kitchen is a bit generous—it’s merged with the living room, the only boundary being the change in flooring. He looks tired, sure, and he definitely _feels_ tired, there’s no denying that. Being with Mark and Donghyuck always keeps him alert, though.

Especially when the furniture is suddenly misplaced and the fucking couch is in the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow, he clears his throat, gesturing at the loveseat as they turn to him with wide eyes.

“What—_oh_,” Donghyuck says, voice raising in pitch as he wraps his arms around Mark’s waist. “The couch?”

Johnny rests his foot against the couch, lips pressing into a line when he notices that it refuses to budge. “Yes... _The couch_.”

Mark presses his cheek to Donghyuck’s shoulder as he smiles, eyes falling closed slowly. This is dangerous, Johnny decides, as Mark pulls himself from Donghyuck’s grip to walk towards Johnny. “Why do you think it’s out here, big boy?”

It’s fucking Pavlovian, the way Johnny’s cheeks turn red at the pet name. Swallowing, he shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

“Isn’t that cute,” whispers Donghyuck. “He’s clueless.”

The exhaustion fades from the edges of Johnny’s mind as Mark’s hand reaches up to massage the back of his neck. The sunset watches from the window, and he lets his lips fall open when Mark pulls him down for a kiss. It’s not enough for him, though, and he finds himself chasing after Mark when he pulls away.

“Donghyuck?”

“On it,” Donghyuck sings, slapping Mark’s ass as he walks by. “Condoms?”

“What do you think, baby?” asks Mark, hand trailing down to pinch Johnny’s nipple through his shirt. He’s satisfied as Johnny inhales sharply, head thrown back as he does. “Do you want condoms tonight? Yes or no?”

“No,” Johnny murmurs, humming happily as Mark kisses him in response.

Donghyuck laughs as he pushes them away from the door. “Hear you loud and clear.”

With his free hand, Donghyuck tugs Johnny’s shirt up from behind as he passes by. It’s a silent request for him to take off his clothes, which Johnny is quick to obey. He would be embarrassed to be standing in the kitchen, naked and half-hard if his eyes were anywhere other than his boyfriends who kiss one another sweetly as they undress.

He loves them. God, does he fucking love them. The fact that they’ve even made it this far has exceeded the expectations set by anyone, so Johnny isn’t sure of what else he could ask of life. They work. That’s what matters, among other things.

Donghyuck, lips sealed against Mark’s, guides them towards the couch, before he pushes him down. He spins on his heels to gesture for Johnny to approach. His hand wraps around Johnny’s cock, giving a gentle squeeze before he presses a kiss to Johnny’s shoulder.

Johnny leans down to receive a kiss from Donghyuck. It’s chaste and there’s another, pressed to his cheek, before Donghyuck’s hands are creeping around Johnny’s waist and pulling him closer. He peppers kisses up and down Johnny’s neck, each becoming deeper and deeper until he’s pulling moans and whines from Johnny’s lips as he sucks and bites above his pulse.

“Why don’t you straddle Mark for me, sweetheart?” Donghyuck whispers against Johnny’s skin. “I’m gonna open you, alright?”

Dazed, Johnny nods before turning to Mark who sits on the couch, legs spread apart. His dick is in his hand and Johnny lets out the most pitiful whimper as he stumbles towards Mark.

“_Mm_,” hums Mark. “Baby boy wants my cock already?”

In response, Johnny grinds his hips forward, pressing his dick against Mark’s stomach. “So badly.”

“Don’t move,” Donghyuck orders, grip bruising on Johnny’s hips.

Mark presses his palms to Johnny’s cheeks, smiling up as he nods. “You’re doing so well, baby. Be good while Donghyuck opens you up, won’t you? You know he won’t fuck you if you don’t behave.”

“I know,” whispers Johnny, leaning down to press a kiss to Mark’s lips. He opens, pliant, when he nibbles at Mark’s bottom lip, running his tongue over Mark’s before tracing the roof of his mouth. “I’ll be good.”

“You’re always good,” tuts Donghyuck, tossing the bottle of lube to the side. It rolls back, settling next to his calf. “That’s why we want everyone else to see.”

Johnny’s mouth falls open as Mark pushes his chin up to stare at himself in the mirror. It’s in that moment that he realizes what Donghyuck meant. The blinds are all wide open. People walk by and Johnny realizes that if they just happened to look through their windows, they would see Johnny being fucked.

The realization sends a shudder up his spine and a pitiful moan past his lips. His eyes begin to close, though a slap on his ass widens them as he keens, fighting Donghyuck’s grip to press his dick against Mark’s abdomen.

Donghyuck pauses, hand rubbing soothing circles as he asks, “I should’ve asked first, wait—“

“It’s okay,” gasps Johnny, still fighting against Donghyuck’s grip. “I like it. You know I’ll say something if I don’t.”

Resting his hand over Donghyuck’s Mark hums. “He’s always been vocal. You know that,” Mark adds. “He’s okay, love. Keep going.”

It’s silent as Donghyuck hums softly. “Okay.”

“Please,” Johnny whines. “God, _please_, I just want your cocks in me now.”

“Patient, sweetheart,” Donghyuck presses a finger against Johnny’s rim, massaging the muscle, “I need to be thorough, right?”

“Wanna come before, too.” Johnny rolls his hips as Donghyuck pushes his fingers in. “Wanna come as many times as you can make me. Fuck—I wanna be filled with your come, too.”

Mark sighs, rubbing comforting circles against the small of Johnny’s back as he presses kisses against the column of his neck. “You will be, baby. Don’t you worry. We’ll give you what you want.”

There’s not much that Johnny can do at the mercy of Mark and Donghyuck, groaning as Mark opens the lube, spreading it over Johnny’s dick before he begins to jerk him off. His pace is unrelenting and Johnny is unsure of where to push his hips towards. Though it’s not as if he can move them all that much. Donghyuck holds him firm as he thrusts his finger in and out.

When Donghyuck adds a second finger, Johnny shouts, his orgasm hitting him from behind as he comes on Mark who praises him through it all. He feels blindsided as he struggles to keep himself up, staring at Donghyuck through the mirror.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Donghyuck purrs, scissoring his fingers as Johnny relaxes. “_God_. You’re so pretty—you know that, right? You’re the prettiest.”

“Our pretty boy,” murmurs Mark. He runs his fingers through the come on his abdomen before calling to Johnny. “Look at me, big boy.”

“I—“

Johnny whines as Mark sucks on his come-covered fingers. The noises he makes are almost as obscene as those coming from where Donghyuck crooks his fingers in his ass, pulling a stronger groan from his lips. There’s a trail of spit as Mark pulls his fingers from his lips.Johnny eagerly pulls Mark’s hand towards his mouth to suck.

“Good,” Mark praises. “_Fuck, Johnny_. You’re so good.”

Johnny hums around Mark’s fingers, pressing back as Donghyuck adds a third finger. The stretch is never particularly comfortable, though Johnny has learned to enjoy it—look forward to it as Donghyuck’s thumb rubs back and forth on his hips.

Mark’s fingers leave his mouth and Johnny chases after them until his head is forced to look up in the mirror again. “Look at that family passing by, baby,” whispers Mark, smiling as Johnny’s face turns red. “Do you want them to see you? Do you want them to stop and watch as we shove our cocks in you, hm? Is that what you want?”

“I want it so bad,” Johnny whines.

“You liked it when Jaehyun walked in on us fucking, didn’t you?” Mark’s voice is smooth, though there’s an edge to it as he keeps Johnny’s head propped up. “You wanted him to stay and listen to you come on our dicks. God, look at you, getting hard again already just thinking about it. Fuck.”

“Don’t tease him like that, Mark,” grits out Donghyuck as he thrusts his fingers. Johnny, in response, lets his jaw drop and a shout leave his lips as the tips of Donghyuck’s fingers brush against his prostate. He rubs down meaningfully as he hums. “It makes him hard to open. He’s so fucking tight around my fingers.”

“Don’t be grouchy just because no one’s taking care of you, love,” mutters Mark, smiling up at Donghyuck. Johnny grinds back against Donghyuck’s fingers as they kiss over his shoulder. “Think about how good you’ll feel in Johnny. How nice our dicks will feel against one another.”

“_Fuck_,” Donghyuck grunts. Pulling his fingers out, he pushes Johnny’s hips forward. Lining Mark’s dick up with Johnny’s hole, he pushes him down. Johnny’s instinct takes over after that as he seats himself on Mark’s cock, crying out as Donghyuck holds him still “Not yet.”

He fumbles around for the lube, spreading it on his hands before he fists his hands around his dick, pumping them furiously as Mark takes the lube to slick up his fingers.

“_Watch him_,” Mark orders, fingers prodding gently at Johnny’s entrance. “Tell me when it hurts—tell me if you can’t take it, big boy. Right?”

“_Hurry_,” Johnny whines, rolling his hips. “Want Hyuck.”

“You have to be patient,” Mark whispers. “It’ll hurt if I don’t open you properly. You know he’ll be ready for you by the time I open you enough.”

“You’re so big,” purrs Johnny as he stares at Donghyuck through the mirror. “I can’t wait to have Hyuck, too. I love they way you two fuck into me. Remind me that I’m yours.”

“Fuck,” Donghyuck grunts, hand pressing against Johnny back. “_Fuck, I_—“

“You should climb up on the couch,” says Johnny, breathless, “and come in my mouth. I want you, Hyuck. Give me it.”

Donghyuck doesn’t have to be told twice—clambers onto the couch on shaky legs, moaning as Johnny’s lips wrap around his cock. His head bobs up and down as he hollows his cheeks, humming appreciatively and swallowing down a gag as the head of Donghyuck’s dick hits his throat. Closing his eyes, he relaxes his throat before deep-throating him.

“Fuck! Fuck, Johnny, _fuck_, I’m gonna come—“

“Do it,” Mark says, gently pushing a finger past Johnny’s rim as he relaxes. “Give him what he wants, love. You and I both know you’ll be ready for him by the time I open him up.”

“Fuck!” shouts Donghyuck as he comes.

Johnny, in the same moment, grinds down on Mark’s cock, a small spurt of come leaking from his dick as he whines, swallowing everything Donghyuck has to offer and more. A pitiful whine falls from his lips as Donghyuck pulls out, slumping on the couch. He wipes a drop of come from Johnny’s lips with his thumb before pressing it against Mark’s, waiting until he opens his mouth.

“Look at my boys,” Donghyuck comments with a smile, leaning his cheek against the couch cushion. “My pretty boys.”

“Fuck. He gets so tight when he comes,” whispers Mark when Donghyuck pulls his hand away. “Fuck.”

“Be gentle with Markie, sweetheart. You know he can’t recover as fast as us.” His touch is gentle as he brushes hair stuck to Johnny’s forehead with sweat, gaze soft. “But he fills you good, doesn’t he? God, he comes so much. We’ll fill you so good, sweetheart.”

Johnny tightens at the thought, Mark choking under him as he crooks his finger in Johnny by reflex. He rubs circles against Johnny’s back to relax him.

“Hey, big boy. You need to relax,” Mark hums, head turning towards Donghyuck as he’s pulled into a kiss.

He watches, in fascination, as Donghyuck’s hands trail down from the back of Mark’s head to his chest where he pinches Mark’s nipples between his fingers, earning him a shout and easy entry into his mouth. His hands are guided to Mark’s chest by Donghyuck who smiles into the kiss as Johnny experimentally massages down, crooning as Mark’s hips involuntarily thrust up.

Grinding down, Johnny smiles as Mark accepts the signal that he’s okay for a second finger. Something in him is turned on by the way Mark is so pliant beneath him, beside Donghyuck—the way he’s so eager to please both of them. It’s a slow process as Mark listens to Johnny’s whines with a careful, aware of when to slow his movements and when to speed them up.

Johnny is practically obsessed with the way Mark’s hands are so sure and yet gentle as he opens Johnny up who’s already seated on his cock, salivating at the thought of Mark’s come filling him. He craves it—the feeling of Mark’s warm come in him as Mark fucks him through his orgasm.

If Johnny was selfish, he would ask Mark to come in him, and then ask him to do it again when he was ready. The want—_the urge_—to have Mark and Donghyuck in him at the same time, however, overwhelms this want and instead he does his best to stay patient as Mark pulls back from Donghyuck’s lips to catch his breath, only for Johnny to take his place.

He feels Mark’s dick pulse in him as he opens his mouth for Donghyuck, moaning against his lips as he’s pulled closer. Leaning back, Johnny smiles down at him, pushing Mark’s hair back. “You like that?”

“Mmm,” Mark hums, pushing his fingers further in. “Love seeing my boys in love.”

Donghyuck pulls Mark’s free hand to his dick as he groans. “You’re not the only one.”

Johnny can’t help but let his gaze trail to where Mark’s fist is wrapped around Donghyuck’s dick, spit gathering in his mouth as he watches the way it hardens the longer Mark pumps his hand up and down.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” asks Donghyuck with a smile. “Want that in you?”

“I want it so bad,” Johnny whines, eyes closing in pleasure as Donghyuck rubs his thumb against the apple of his cheek. “So bad, Hyuck. Want you two fucking me open.”

“Patience, baby.” Mark is hesitant as he starts to add a third finger, stilling as Johnny tightens around him, whining loud. “You’re not ready yet.”

Johnny moans as he pushes himself back on Mark’s cock and fingers in a desperate attempt to prove that he’s ready. The stinging is dulling quicker, and he reaches out to clench his hands against Mark’s shoulders.

Loud laughter outside their sliding door piques his interest and he stares at the reflection in the mirror as a family walks by. There’s a heartbeat and Johnny swears he makes eye contact with the mother, who quickens her pace, ushering her family past faster. Heat coils in his gut as he lets out a high-pitched sound that he can’t put a name to, tightening around Mark’s cock and fingers.

“Someone see you?” asks Donghyuck, smile sultry. “Mmm. You know, it still surprises me how much you love people seeing you drooling over a cock in your ass. It’s amazing.”

Mark reaches up to wipe saliva from Johnny’s chin. He hadn’t realized that his mouth was hanging open, though it doesn’t matter as Mark presses his spit covered finger against Johnny’s nipple, rubbing it in circles.

“I can take it,” whines Johnny, grinding down. “Please.” His voice is high pitched and he’s as close as he can get to groveling on the floor while clenching around Mark’s dick. “God, please, Hyuck; please fuck me.”

“I’ll be slow,” Donghyuck promises as he pushes himself off the couch. “We’ll have to buy your parents a new couch, Markie. And maybe write them an apology letter.”

Mark laughs as he pulls his fingers out of Johnny, who whines loudly, tightening around Mark. “Listen, baby. You need to relax or Hyuck can’t fuck you, okay?”

“Yes,” whimpers Johnny.

It’ll always hurt. He involuntarily tightens as Donghyuck pushes the head of his cock against Johnny’s rim. Slowly, he forces his body to relax, though he tightens as the head of Donghyuck’s cock enters. It feels like forever as Donghyuck pushes forward, millimeter by millimeter, both of them whispering praise and love for Johnny as he chokes back sobs.

Eventually Donghyuck is pushed all the way in and Johnny is given the opportunity to adjust. Because he loves the feeling of being full—of having both his boyfriends’ cocks in him. They breathe heavy as he tightens around them experimentally before grinding down.

It’s a process, though, and Donghyuck presses a gentle kiss to the back of his neck in silent praise.

Mark presses down on his nipples, watching with satisfaction as Johnny throws his head back. “Look at how good you are, baby boy. You fit us so well, don’t you? Fuck. You’re really made to take us.”

“Only you,” Johnny babbles. He tries, unsuccessfully, to bounce up and down, crying out as they keep him in place. “On—_only you_.”

Mark is the first to move, pushing Johnny’s hips up before he’s fucking into him at an unrelenting pace. It’s one that Donghyuck’s struggles to keep up with, moans slipping past his lips at the sensation of being pressed between Mark’s dick and Johnny’s ass. Mark is silent, as always, the smallest of grunts passing past his lips as he chases his release.

It’s not a surprise to Johnny that Mark is close—he had been so patient, buried in Johnny’s ass as he waited for him to open up enough to let Donghyuck in. He deserves as much, opening his mouth and pressing his lips against the juncture between Johnny’s neck and shoulder as he gets closer.

Johnny closes his eyes and lets out a shout as Mark comes. It’s so fucking pleasant, the way he fucks him though it, teeth biting down on his skin hard enough to leave a bruise. Johnny relishes in the marks that he’ll be left with after everything is said and done. He can feels Mark’s come fill him before trying to slide out against the force of Mark fucking him through his orgasm and Donghyuck chasing his own.

Mark presses soft kisses to the mark he left on Johnny’s shoulder as he slides out. Whining at the emptiness, he throws his head back as Donghyuck thrusts into him like a mad man. It’s obscene, the sound of Donghyuck fucking through the lube and come in Johnny’s ass.

“So pretty,” whispers Mark, voice hoarse. His lips are pressed against Johnny’s neck as he continues to murmur praise.

Eventually he pushes Johnny upright, lips latching onto his nipples and sucking. The tightness in Johnny’s gut continues to build the longer Donghyuck fucks into him, Mark treating each nipple lavishly. When Mark bites, he comes, shouting loudly into the empty space in the condo, painting his and Mark’s abdomen with his come as Donghyuck continues to fuck into him.

“A little longer, sweetheart,” Donghyuck grunts. “Fuck.”

A sob builds in Johnny’s chest and tumbles past his lips as he shakes in the aftershock of his orgasm as Donghyuck relentlessly thrusts into him.

“Watch the mirror,” whispers Mark.

It’s his thing, Johnny thinks, as he runs his fingers through the come on his chest before raising them and pressing them against Donghyuck’s lips. Johnny watches, mouth open, as Donghyuck sucks, Mark’s fingers muffling his cry as he comes, hips stuttering against Johnny’s ass. Eventually he stills and Johnny whines as he stands there for a moment before pulling out. He feels empty and hates it—clenches around nothing in a desperate attempt to keep inside him what he can.

Under the sound of their breathing, Johnny can hear the sound of the come sliding from his ass and onto the tile floor. He whines as Mark rubs up and down on his back as Donghyuck inserts his fingers to pull the rest of the come out of his ass.

“I’ll,” Donghyuck takes a moment to catch his breath, “I’ll clean it up later.”

Johnny writhes as Donghyuck presses his fingers in, removing the come and lube from his ass. It hits the ground with a splatter, the noise pulling a whine as an echo from Johnny’s lips.

“You did so good, baby,” Mark massages the back of Johnny’s neck, “I’m so fucking proud of you. Look at you.”

“I did good?”

“You always do good,” echoes Donghyuck quietly.

Pressing his cheek against the side of Mark’s head, Johnny stares at Donghyuck in the mirror. “I want you to...”

“Yes?”

“I want you to spank me again next time,” Johnny whispers. “I... I really liked it. You shouldn’t feel bad..”

“I should’ve asked,” murmurs Donghyuck, rounding the couch to press a kiss to Johnny’s lips. “But thank you for forgiving me.”

“Nothing to forgive you for,” Johnny is shaky as he stands from the couch. Mark putters to the shades and blinds to close them as he stumbles to Donghyuck, wrapping his arms around him. “If I was angry or didn’t like it, I would tell you.”

“Still—“

“We’re still navigating this whole thing,” Johnny interjects. “We’re learning. And I trust you. Both of you. Don’t… Don’t stress yourself over this whole thing. If I was angry, I would’ve said something then.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” adds Mark. Pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek, he smiles. “We should wash up.”

“I like being spanked,” Johnny stresses, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead. “And I love you. It all evens out.”

“But next time—“

“I’ll tell you if I don’t like it. You know I’m honest about those sorts of things.” Johnny pulls them closer before corralling them towards the bathroom. Donghyuck pauses before he frantically attempts to escape Johnny’s grip. “Now, let’s get washed!”

“All three of us will not fit in that fucking tub!” shouts Mark, scrambling to escape. It’s nearly impossible, though, and he shakes his head desperately as he’s pulling towards the bathroom. “Johnny, _no_!”

Laughing, Johnny shakes his head. “You haven’t even tried!”

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooo. :] thank you to maria for watching over me as i wrote this, and everyone who is as enthusiastic about bottom johnny as i ammm :}


End file.
